I Needed You
by alina1
Summary: Tuxedo Mask doesn't show up at a very important battle, and Sailor Moon loses everything...including the Silver Crystal. Now a new person is on the scene to help her regain what she lost.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Enough said.

****

I Needed You… :: by alina

__

An alternate reality fanfic taking place in the R season, after the Serena/Darien breakup. I am going to introduce a new character in this story. This prologue does not contain Rini or Darien…but don't worry. They will appear later on. I haven't forgotten about them.

"Well Sailor Moon, you are running out of time. No one can help you – and I would suggest that you make your decision before I make it for you."

Tears began to form in the girl's eyes. _Tuxedo Mask, where are you? Why aren't you here to help me? I need you…_

"Sailor Moon, don't do it!" cried Sailor Venus. "You can't do this!"

Sailor Moon turned to her guardian, her face broken with pain. "Venus – I have no other choice. Emerald – I accept your proposition."

Emerald's eyes went wide with delight as she watched the Silver Crystal come towards her. "This had better not be a trick! Because if it is, you will pay dearly!" Emerald's gloved hand reached out tentatively. A wide smirk formed on her face as she closed her fingers around the object that her prince had been wanting for so long.

As soon as Emerald's hand closed around the crystal, Sailor Moon collapsed and detransformed down to her civilian form – Serena Tsukino.

"It is done then!" Emerald cried out in joy. "Unfortunately for you, we did not shake hands on the deal!" 

Emerald cackled loudly as Serena's face turned white with horror. "No, Emerald! Please! You gave me your word!" 

Shaking her head with disbelief, she remarked snidely, "Then maybe, Sailor Moon, you should learn not to be so trusting of other people. Especially me!" 

Serena's brow furrowed in concentration. _Please, Tuxedo Mask…help me…I can't do this without you. Maybe…maybe if I can distract her long enough, he will get here…something must be delaying him…I am totally helpless now, and Emerald is going back on her word…_

"Something have your attention, Sailor Moon? Well, snap out of it, because this is your last chance to say goodbye." 

"Emerald, please…please, don't do this!" Serena screamed. 

"Too late! You lost your chance!" Emerald laughed as the captured Sailor Scouts, Serena's parents, and her little brother disappeared into the Negaverse. 

"Emerald – don't kill them! Please!" 

"Don't worry. Prince Diamond does not wish for that to happen…yet." Emerald's voice turned suddenly bitter. "He is just trying to draw out the Neo-Queen…his plan was to use the Sailor Scouts and Silver Crystal as bait." 

"If he wants the Sailor Scouts as bait, why did you take my family?" Serena cried. She knew that the Scouts would be able to fend for themselves – at least until she could find a way to save them. Her family, though…they had no way to defend themselves. _Please – Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter…please protect my family…and each other too_, she prayed silently. 

"That should be obvious to you! For someone with such power, you aren't very smart, are you? By taking away your Silver Crystal and your family, Sailor Moon is now in retirement. You will not be able to stop us. And my Prince will get what he wants. However, once I get him to love me, and to let me do what I want, then you can kiss your family and friends goodbye! If you'll excuse me now, I have an appointment with my hair stylist in fifteen minutes." 

Suddenly, nothing but air existed in the spot Emerald had just occupied a split second before. _My family, my friends…_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A heart-wrenching scream echoed throughout the empty house. The crescent moon appeared on Serena's forehead, and a searing white light appeared throughout the entire home. On the streets, passersby were temporarily blinded by the light, and heard the painful screams. They ran home to call the police. Finally, the girl collapsed onto the floor, her cerulean blue eyes letting one last tear fall before she went unconscious. 

**************************************************************************************************************

On the other side of the ocean, matching blue eyes were staring at a trigonometry book. The owner of those eyes felt a tightening in his chest, his head started to pound, and he began to sweat. _I have to get to the nurse_, he thought. He managed to stand up, and stumbled his way towards the classroom door. 

"Where do you think you are going?" his teacher demanded.

The pain was becoming unbearable. _Oh my God, I'm having a heart attack_, he thought. He leaned against the wall for support, unable to stand on his own. He could hardly breathe, his chest was so tight. _Someone help me._ He was afraid, and tears started to fall from his eyes. 

Suddenly, it was as if an explosion tore through his mind. Everything was so clear – he understood those dreams he had been having for many years. He screamed, "SERENITY!" before he collapsed to the ground, his cerulean blue eyes letting one last tear fall before he went unconscious. 

Author's note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. This is my second fanfic. Let me know what you think – I'd really appreciate your comments! 

. 


	2. Chapter 1: Rini and Darien

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it.

****

I Needed You… :: by alina ::

__

Chapter 1: Rini and Darien

Why didn't Tuxedo Mask show up? Where was Rini? Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions. 

Part 1: Rini

"SERENA!" Rini screamed in horror. The little girl had been hiding upstairs during the battle. She hadn't understood. For once, Emerald wasn't looking for her. But as the battle ensued, Rini had realized why. She ran down the flight of stairs and knelt at Serena's side. "Serena, wake up! Wake up!" She shook her lightly. 

A soft moan escaped Serena's lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she tried to sit up. "Oh, ow…" she moaned in pain, rubbing her temples. Her head pounded and she felt awfully dizzy.   
  
"Serena! You're okay!" Rini cried in relief, throwing her arms around the older girl's neck. "Oh Serena, I was so worried when you fainted like that!" 

Serena felt dampness on her shoulder and realized that Rini was crying. She drew the small child into her lap and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Rini…" She too, began to cry, as the memories of the recent events plagued her.

Then Rini remembered what had happened. She recoiled from Serena's embrace, her eyes filled with fire…Serena couldn't tell whether they held anger or disappointment. "Serena, how could you?" Rini asked, almost venomously.

"W-what?" Serena asked, feeling her heart breaking under Rini's infuriated glance.

"YOU GAVE HER THE SILVER CRYSTAL! How am I ever going to help my mommy now?!" Rini stared angrily at Serena for a few more seconds, before breaking down into gut-wrenching sobs. 

Serena felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "Rini - I'm sorry…Emerald told me that if I gave her the crystal, she would let the Scouts and my family free…How was I to know that she would lie to me?" 

"But Serena, my mommy is going to die! You were supposed to help her! And now the only thing that can save her is GONE!"

"Rini…" Serena whispered, her cheeks stained with tears. "I promise you, in the name of the Moon, that I will get the Silver Crystal back, and I will help your mother." 

Rini looked at Serena and shook her head. She then stood up and walked into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Serena's last resolve broke at Rini's actions, and she curled up into a ball on the floor, sobbing.

**************************************************************************************************************

Rini threw herself onto the bed and cried into her pillow. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened. It was surreal to her.

[[Flashback]]

She had come home from the park, and had entered the house through the back door. She went upstairs to change out of her play clothes and heard the doorbell ring. As she was brushing out her hair, she heard voices yelling - arguing - from the living room. She walked to the top of the stairs, and knelt down. She peeked through the spaces beneath the handrail into the room to see what was going on, and gasped in terror. Emerald had Aunt Irene, Uncle Ken, and Sammy tied up. 

"You will be the perfect bait to draw out Sailor Moon! And I will make her an offer she can't refuse. You have 20 minutes. If she hasn't arrived and agreed to my proposition by then, you will all die!" The air rang with Emerald's horrible laugh. 

Rini snuck into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her. She pulled out a Sailor Scout communicator. The Scouts had given it to her earlier that week, so that she could call them whenever she was frightened or in trouble. At that time, Rini was unaware of the civilian identities of her protectors. She pushed the all-call button and whispered, "Sailor Moon, help! Emerald has captured Serena's family, and is going to kill them in 20 minutes if Sailor Moon doesn't get here and make a deal with her! Please Sailor Moon, you have to help!" 

"Rini, this is Sailor Venus. We'll all be right over," the Scout of Love replied. 

Rini silently opened the door, and tiptoed back to her place at the top of the stairs. From here, she could see Emerald without being seen - and she could make sure that nothing happened to Serena's family. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the front door flew open, and a silhouetted figure stood in the doorway. "Emerald, you think it's funny to threaten innocent civilians. Well, you're wrong, and now I'm going to make you pay!" Sailor Moon declared.

"Oh Sailor Moon, you really think I'm that stupid? These are no innocent civilians - they're your parents and brother. I know what I'm doing. And now you will either listen to me, or your family will pay dearly." Emerald shot back.

Rini watched as Sailor Moon's face paled. Rini stared in disbelief - _How can they be Sailor Moon's parents? They're Serena's parents!_

"W-what do you want then, Emerald?" Sailor Moon asked nervously.

"Well _Serena Tsukino_…" Emerald started.

__

Sailor Moon is Serena?! But how can that be possible? And how does Emerald know Sailor Moon's identity? Rini's mind screamed.

"…you have two choices. Either you give me the Silver Crystal, or I'm taking your family with me back to the Negaverse!" Emerald grinned.

"We don't think so!" four voices cried in unison, as the four Inner Scouts burst into the room. "There's no way you're getting the Crystal OR her family!" 

"Ah, the Sailor Scouts. How nice of you to show up," Emerald smiled sarcastically. "Get them," she said, snapping her fingers. Four droids appeared out of nowhere, seizing the Scouts. No matter how much the girls struggled, they could not get away from their captors. 

Sailor Moon watched in terror. She pulled out her Moon Scepter, but she couldn't use it. The droids were using the Scouts as body shields, and attacking the monsters would mean harming her guardians. 

"So, Sailor Moon. Now we've raised the stakes. Either you give me the Silver Crystal, or you can say goodbye to your family AND your friends." 

__

Tuxedo Mask, where are you? Rini cried. _Sailor Moon…Serena…needs your help! Where are you?_

"I'm sorry Mother," Sailor Moon whispered inaudibly, praying for strength and help from Queen Serenity.

"Sailor Moon! Don't do it! Just wait - maybe Tuxedo Mask will get here!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. 

"I wouldn't wait too long for your masked man, Sailor Moon. Because you have less than three minutes to make this decision. Otherwise, I will kill all of them."

Rini watched as tears formed in Sailor Moon's…Serena's eyes. _Tuxedo Mask! Help her! _Rini said, feeling something wet roll down her face. She touched her cheek, only to find that she, too, was crying.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I have no other choice," Sailor Moon said, as she concentrated on pulling the Silver Crystal out of her brooch. 

"Sailor Moon, don't do it!" cried Sailor Venus. "You can't do this!"

"Venus – I have no other choice. Emerald – I accept your proposition," Sailor Moon replied, in tears.

Rini wanted to scream right then and there. _Don't Serena! DON'T GIVE HER THE CRYSTAL! What about my mommy?_ Hot tears of desperation and anger flooded Rini's eyes.

Emerald reached out tentatively as the Silver Crystal floated towards her. A wide smile formed on her face as she took possession of the most powerful object in the Universe. As soon as Emerald's hand closed around the crystal, Sailor Moon collapsed and detransformed to Serena.

"It is done then!" Emerald cried out in joy. "Unfortunately for you, we did not shake hands on the deal!" 

Rini looked from Emerald to Serena, who was shaking in fear. "No, Emerald! Please! You gave me your word!" 

Emerald laughed at the girl's misplaced trust saying, "Then maybe, Sailor Moon, you should learn not to be so trusting of other people. Especially me! Something have your attention, Sailor Moon? Well, snap out of it, because this is your last chance to say goodbye." 

"Emerald, please…please, don't do this!" Serena screamed. 

"Too late! You lost your chance!" Emerald laughed. Rini watched in horror as the four droids disappeared, taking both the Sailor Scouts, and Serena's family with them. 

"Emerald – don't kill them! Please!" 

"Don't worry. Prince Diamond does not wish for that to happen…yet." Emerald's voice turned suddenly bitter. "He is just trying to draw out the Neo-Queen…his plan was to use the Sailor Scouts and Silver Crystal as bait." 

__

The Neo-Queen? What does Prince Diamond want with my mommy? Doesn't he know that he will never get her?

"If he wants the Sailor Scouts as bait, why did you take my family?" Serena cried. 

"That should be obvious to you! For someone with such power, you aren't very smart, are you? By taking away your Silver Crystal and your family, Sailor Moon is now in retirement. You will not be able to stop us. And my Prince will get what he wants. However, once I get him to love me, and to let me do what I want, then you can kiss your family and friends goodbye! If you'll excuse me now, I have an appointment with my hair stylist in fifteen minutes." 

Emerald vanished into thin air. Rini watched Serena's face, her expression of pain showing the breaking of her heart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serena screamed.

Rini screamed with her, the crescent moon making its mark on the small child's forehead. The white light from her energy blinded her, not allowing her to see that an identical mark had blazened itself onto Serena's forehead. As the two girls spent all their energy, the light died down. Rini looked at Serena, who had fallen to the floor, unconscious. 

[[End Flashback]]

__

How could she give up the Crystal like that? No, Rini, stop it…it was her only choice. She had to save her family and friends. But what about my mommy? Who is going to save her? Rini fought with herself, unable to come to grips with what had occurred. She knew she had hurt Serena with what she had said. _Serena was already destroyed, and I…the only person she had left…I hurt her even more. But where was Tuxedo Mask? Sure, he told Serena that he doesn't love her anymore, but he still came to battles! Why didn't he come to this one - the most important one yet? How could he let this happen?_

Rini thoughts turned back to her parents, as she fell into a fitful sleep.

***************************************************************************************************************

Part 2: Darien

Tuxedo Mask jumped across the Tokyo rooftops, racing toward Sailor Moon. _Can't I get there any faster? This is taking too long!_ he thought desperately. 

[[ Flashback ]]

He had been on the other side of the city when he felt the familiar tug, telling him that she had transformed into Sailor Moon. At the time, he was in the middle of an important lecture in one of his pre-med classes. He knew he had to get out, but he didn't know how. This lecture was so important - because the semester exam was only a few days away. He wasn't worried about missing the information - he could get it later. But he was worried about what his classmates and teachers would think if they saw him just run out of class. 

He looked up at the clock. There were only two minutes and forty-seven seconds left in class. He was sure that the other Scouts were with Serena, and that they would protect her. If he could just make it to the end of the period, it would be okay. He watched the clock impatiently, as the seconds ticked away slowly. 

After what seemed like three eternities, the professor announced that class was over. Darien grabbed his stuff and bolted out of the room. He ran out of the building and to his car, parked a few blocks away. He drove as fast as he could toward Serena's energy. It felt like it was coming from her house…Just then, a traffic report on the radio informed him that there was a major accident on Lorton Street, which was the main road to Serena's house. Frustrated, he pulled into a parking lot and ran into the alley behind the building. Transforming into Tuxedo Mask, he took off running toward his love. 

__

Please Serena, please be okay. He had broken up with her four days ago, but it was because of those dreams. Those damn dreams that still plagued him. He couldn't understand why. They told him to stay away from the princess - away from his Serenity - or she would die. He had given heed to those nightmares, and told her that he didn't love her. It was the worst thing he had ever done in his life, but he didn't know what else to do. He still loved her more than life itself, and didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to her. He raced on, desperate to get to his love's side. 

[[ End Flashback ]]

Two blocks from her house, he felt her detransform. _That's odd_, he thought. _The battles never end this quickly_. Assuming that she didn't need his assistance, he too detransformed. _It's better this way. If I go to see her, I'll just want to hold her, but I'll have to hurt her more. _He convinced himself that his logic was right, and began to walk away. He was halfway back to his house when he stopped, and turned back to look in the direction he had just come.

Suddenly, a piercing scream rang through his head…Serena's scream. A searing beam of pure white light shot up into the sky, blinding him for several moments. "SERENA! RINI!" he screamed, and ran toward the Tsukino household. 

His legs were screaming with pain, his lungs burning with a lack of air. But he couldn't stop. Serena and Rini were in trouble. He stopped in horror when he arrived in front of the house. Several police cars and an ambulance were parked on the street in front of Serena's home. He ran to the front door, only be grabbed and pulled back by two policemen.

"You can't go in there! There was some kind of explosion that came from this house, and it's unsafe to enter!" the police warned him.

"NO! It wasn't an explosion…It was…Never mind! You don't understand! That's my girlfriend in there! Let me go!" he cried, wrenching himself away from the two police and throwing the door open. The sight he saw cut his heart in two. Serena lay on the floor, shaking with sobs. 

He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Serena, what's wrong? Please tell me! What happened?" 

Serena froze in confusion. _Why was Darien here, NOW? Why not when she had needed his help? Why not when she had called out to him? And why was he holding her so tightly, as if he…still loved her?_

"Serena, are you okay? Please! Talk to me! Where are the Scouts? Where are your parents? And Sammy? Where's Rini?" Darien asked, frantically. 

Serena pulled away from Darien. "You weren't here…You didn't come to help…And Emerald she took them…and the Crystal…You didn't come…" Serena said, tears flowing anew.

"The Crystal? Where's the Crystal? Emerald took who where?" Darien asked, confused.

Rini had been awoken by the sound of the sirens. She hadn't been sleeping very soundly, anyway - her dreams haunted by the Wiseman and by thoughts of her helpless Mother…She also had dreams about who it really was who protected her. She walked down the stairs, and saw Darien kneeling next to a sobbing Serena. Serena was unable to answer Darien, so Rini did instead.

"Emerald took the Scouts and Serena's parents hostage. Sailor Moon came…Emerald said that Sailor Moon had to give her the Silver Crystal in exchange for the freedom of the Scouts and Serena's family. Sailor Moon had no choice but to give up the Crystal…but Emerald lied. She took the Crystal, the Scouts, Aunt Irene, Uncle Ken, and Sammy. They're all gone…" Rini's voice trailed off to a whisper as she stared blankly at the floor. 

"WHAT?! Serena?! Is this true? Sailor Moon gave up the Silver Crystal? But why?" Darien cried out in shock.

"I needed you…you didn't come…I needed you…" Serena whispered, only loudly enough for Darien to hear, holding her knees and rocking back and forth.

"Maybe the better question is, why weren't you here, Tuxedo Mask?" Rini asked, looking pointedly at Darien.

__

What?! How does Rini know that I'm Tuxedo Mask? Darien thought. 

"I needed you…I needed you and you weren't here…" Serena repeated softly.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked him, concern painted across her face. 

He blinked several times as his light blue eyes focused on the woman in front of him. "Yes, I think I'm okay…what hap…" But he didn't need to finish the question. He remembered everything. 

"You passed out in your classroom…is something wrong? Do you have a medical history of blackouts? Diabetes, low blood pressure, anything?" she questioned, looking through his school medical chart.

He sat up quickly, blinking again at the intense pain in his head. "I have to find her," he said aloud. 

***************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: There you have it! Chapter 1, finished! Thanks so much to Leo P (ICAW) and serenity's rose for reviewing! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the prologue - hope this chapter was exceeded your expectations! I have midterms this coming week, so I probably won't get a chance to update until next Thursday or Friday. (Plus, I'm also waiting on a response from someone about something that I need to continue the story…I'll explain later.) Thanks for reading, hope to hear your thoughts!


End file.
